Forever yours
by Tereza8472
Summary: Angela and Jordan are seniors and are still together as they face new challenges and situations.
1. Prom?

**Here is my second MSCL fan-fic. It is still entirely Jordan and Angela based fluff with a little drama thrown in for good measure. There will be no major angst though so if you like that tyoe of story this one is not for you... Enjoy and review please!**

**

* * *

****May 1996**

It's been two years since the infamous letter incident, I have forgiven Jordan and so far he has done everything he can to prove to me that he wants to be with me. We have had some issues of course and no one really understands why we are still together. I mean he is Jordan Catalano, who never really did the dating thing, is too good looking for his own good and has the most amazing blue eyes; but not very good at the school thing. I am Angela Chase, the girl who hangs out with both Rayanne Graff and Sharon Cherski, with the bright red hair and the baggy clothes. I do well in school, I am not skinny or popular and I'm not the most beautiful girl in school, but we love each other and it is an incredible feeling.

**In the Chase living room **

"So you know that prom is coming up in a few weeks. Has Jordan asked you to go?" One of my best friends, Rickie, asks me this as we are sitting on the couch.

"Well", I said, "no, but I mean I don't really expect him to it is like not his kind of thing… ya know?"

"Yeah but I mean it **IS** prom. That isn't like a regular dance or anything... It is **THE DANCE**. Well, anyway I asked Zach if he wanted to go with me. He said yes so I am going," He says this all casually like I _needed_ to know it. It isn't that I am upset that Jordan didn't ask me… I just kinda wished he would. "Rickie that is great!" I exclaim and lean over to kiss his cheek, "I am really happy for you. Is Rayanne going? I know that Sharon is" I say with a laugh "I mean since she can't seem to break up with Kyle for longer than a day I would imagine she is going with him."

"No", Rickie says like I should know this, "I think she is going to go with Brian actually. And Rayanne wants to go but Corey hasn't asked her yet and he is like the only guy she wants to like go with or whatever." In my head I thinking-who would have thought Rayanne would become like normal with a real boyfriend and everything... "Wait a minute", I yell, "Sharon and Brian! When did that happen and where the hell was I that I didn't notice!?"

Sharon comes into my house at this point and she sits on the couch with Rickie, she has this like big smile on her face. "What is going on?", I ask her, "Did I enter a twilight zone?"

"Well, Chase Face", Sharon always calls me that when she is trying to get a point across to me, "if you and Jordan would ever like come up for air or pay any attention to your friends you would know that Brian and I started dating about three weeks ago. But it is ok I forgive you cause I know your like all _**IN LOVE**_ with Jordan and everything." She says this last part in a teasing tone of voice but it makes me realize just how into each other we have gotten.

"I for one would never have thought that Jordan would ever be boyfriend material; I thought he would just keep you around for a little while to keep trying to get you to have sex with him. I mean you are like the only girl to say no to him and still be with him", Sharon says like it is still amazing to her even after two years of us being together and relatively happy.

"Yeah, I know", I say to her and Rickie... "But he surprised me"... I am thinking to myself right now about all the ways he has shown me that he loves me. Then Sharon breaks into my thoughts and says, "So did he ask you to prom?" Rickie laughs and I kind of mock scream while laughing. "What did I say?" Sharon asks us but we just smile and say never mind. We hear the doorbell ring and I go to get it. It is probably Rayanne since we all hang out every day after school. I am so glad that Rickie and Sharon made us talk to each other. I don't know what I would have done without her all this time. And she has changed so much but in that endearing Rayanne way, she is still the same.

I opened the door and in she flew… typical Rayanne everything is in fast motion.

"He asked me! He asked me!" She is screaming, "I am going to prom can you believe that! With a date! A real date!" She is so happy and is laughing and twirling me around. She looks so beautiful when she is this happy…I am glad she is finally sober enough to enjoy it. Although I have to say I am sad at the thought of them all going to Prom with their dates and having a good time with out us….But then they all look up and me and at the same time all notice that I am feeling a little sad…"ANGLEA"… they cry out.

"Just ask him"… Rayanne says to me, " he has done many things these past two years that would be against what we would have said is Jordan's normal behavior... maybe he will just surprise you again." "Maybe"... I answer her back; "all right lets get out of here and go to the mall. I want to be back in time to be ready for Jordan and my date tonight."

Rickie asks me where we are going but I tell him I don't really know. He said he just wanted to take me someplace special "Aww"…Sharon says cause she is a romantic girl at heart, "well maybe he will surprise you and ask you to go to prom with him tonight... I can find out if he bought tickets... I am on the committee and everything", she is smiling at me. "No, no" I tell her, "don't do that... I am fine... don't worry about me... I knew that Jordan doesn't go to dances when we started this relationship. He only ever went to the World Happiness Dance to see if I was there and he stayed like five minutes. He hasn't gone to any other dance with all of us so far. I don't think this will be different. It is ok. We will just do something on our own that night."

"Yeah," Rayanne smiles and says to the group, "I know what they'll be doing all right." "Hey now stop it" I cry out as I begin to blush over my entire body… I can't seem to get over the fact that we- Jordan Catalano and I – have not yet had sex and are still together after two years… and Rayanne knows that… I say to them all, "you know we haven't ummed yet. But I have to tell you guys something. I am ready and I am not scared anymore." And just like that Jordan just walks in the room… I swear it is like he can feel it if I am talking about sex and just teleports him-self to wherever I am.

Jordan leans done and gives me a kiss. "Hey", Jordan says to everyone. "Your mom let me in. So what were you guys talking about? I thought I heard my name come up"… Rayanne comes to my rescue and says,** "**she was just saying that she wanted to go to the Prom with all of us but that it wasn't your kind of thing so I told her to go alone and hang out with all of us and our dates that night". Cue in Rickie, "yeah and that is fine, I just wanted to make sure she wanted to go through with that before she bought a ticket off Sharon. I mean I don't mind and I know Sharon and Rayanne don't mind, but it is like Prom or whatever and everyone is gonna to have a date so that is all I meant". I love it when they try to "save" me from making a fool of my self with Jordan. They are both so funny sometimes.

Jordan leans over to me leans and gives me a very sexy smile, "Oh well if you want to go alone"…. He says looking at Sharon, "Hey can I like sell these back to you or whatever?" Ok so I am a complete idiot but I scream anyway and hit Jordan in the arm… "NO don't sell them back of course I want to go with you... I just didn't want you to do something that you don't want to do." Jordan looks at me and says, "yeah but well making you smile and happy has kind of become my thing", pulling me into his lap so that my back is pressed into his abs and I can feel every muscle in his stomach and God they feel good which is why I so feel ready to take this next step, "and it **is **prom he continues interrupting my thoughts, "That is like a special dance right?" he asks me.

I sigh and lean back into him and turn my head to look up at him. We begin to kiss softly and sweetly at first but then we forget everyone else is there and the kiss deepens becoming very sexy but it is getting uncomfortable for the others to sit and watch.

Sharon grabs Rickie and Rayanne by their arms and drags them through the door, she calls out to us, "well I guess we will see you later to go shopping for a dress Angela BYE!" I half wave at them and continues to kiss Jordan. I break the kiss to look at him and says "Thank you." Jordan just tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and caresses my face, "For what?"

"For loving me enough to fight for me and proving to me that you're really are in this for us and for going to the prom with me and making me the happiest girl in Three Rivers. I love you Jordan," I say to him sweetly. He kisses the end of my nose in a very playful way and says "I love you too."

**At the Mall**

Rayanne, Rickie, Sharon and I all get together that Saturday and shop for prom outfits. God this is so hard... I want a perfect dress. Sharon of course picked the right dress it is pink and strapless but then again she has boobs... something God has still not graced me with… Rayanne is wearing a red lace mini dress that it perfect for her personality, very funky and wild yet at the same time pretty and delicate, Rickie and Zach both decided to go in tuxes .. But, "what am I going to wear"… I say out loud to my friends.

"Angela what color did you have in mind". Rickie asks me. "Something that says take me now?" I say back with a sexy smile and a wiggle of my eyebrows. Sharon laughs and Rayanne says "well then, girl go with black or black with another color in it like red or purple…" Just then, Sharon sees something in the corner of the store: "like this?" She holds out a dress for us to see.

It is the most amazing dress I have ever seen. It is black and purple very soft, flowing and semi sheer.. it has black and purple twisted across the top with tiny straps that hold it up and then it comes out form right under my chest but it isn't just one piece, it is like hundreds of scarves of different lengths in black and purple see-through material that reach to my knees. It is sexy and innocent at the same time. Exactly what Jordan says that I am. "That is it!" I yell out with happiness in my voice. "Well try it on." Rayanne says," don't wait all day just looking at it!" I come out of the dressing room and face the gang, it is perfect Sharon and Rickie exclaim as they see me in this amazing dress. "Catalano won't know what hit him", Rayanne says with a small smile.

**The night of Prom at the Chase house**

Everyone is here and we are all going to leave together. We rented a limo but now as I am putting together the final touches on my make up I wish we were going to be alone. Rayanne and Sharon helped me to pick out this lingerie to wear tonight under my dress and I have to admit I have never worn anything like it and at first I wasn't sure but now I think I look pretty hot. I am the last one to come down the stairs. I see everyone taking pictures and putting on flowers. They all look so great! As I come into sight of Jordan I stop… He looks incredible, like a male model who stepped out of the pages of a magazine just for me, a fantasy come to life. He looks up at me and he just smiles. And I just know that tonight is definitely the night.

Jordan meanwhile can not seem to string together a sentence at the moment**, "**Man… like Wow... I mean… I can't… Beautiful… you are just beautiful." He looks around at everyone else hoping he didn't embarrass me with his inability to think. I smile at him with a special smile that lights up my entire face look him in the eyes and take his hand in mine, "Thank you Jordan". He gives me the corsage he bought for me and I wave good bye to her family as everyone's parents are snapping more pictures...off we go.

**At the Prom**

Have you ever like had a perfect night...? Everything is going right and the person you love is with you and the stars are all aligned or something? I am having one right now. Jordan and I have danced and laughed all night, we are having such a great time. We hung out all night with my friends and with each other, but he didn't seem to mind. It was just about as close to heaven as I had ever gotten. I pull him close to me and whisper in his ear, "Jordan, Let's get out of here." "What?" He asks clearly confused, "why? I thought you were having fun?" "I am"...I tell him, "I just want to be alone with you, don't you want to go and you know be alone?" "No, I mean Yes", he says wide eyed and excited with a huge smile. He grabs my hand and starts running towards the exit. "Hey Catalano!" Rayanne calls out to us, "Where are you guys… OH..." she says softly, smiling to her self.

Jordan and I go hand in hand to the limo and take it back to my house before sending it back to pick up the rest of the group; he is holding me the entire ride alternating between kissing me and looking at me like he is the luckiest guy in the world right then. Smiling, I lean back into his arms and tilt my head up so he can kiss me some more. We get to my house, and we go to his car parked out front. We get inside and I tell him to take me to the lake that he was telling me about, the one he goes to, to write his songs or to be alone when things at home get too bad. I decided I want to be with him there under the stars and in the moonlight. As we drive, I play with his hands and look seductively at him. I am teasing him by softly sucking and biting on his fingers. He closes his eyes as if he wants to savor every second he has with me, and it makes me get even more excited than I already am.

What Angela doesn't realize is that when Jordan closes his eyes he is thinking to himself…I don't know what I ever did to deserve her love. I am so scared of losing her in the fall. She is going off to college in NYC and I am going to be stuck here, I mean I am not college material, I know that and I don't want to just hang around her school with no career or anything, but I don't want to lose her, I cant lose her.

On the radio a song is playing softly in the background. It is Jeff Healy's _Angel Eyes_

_...The stars above… how did I ever win your love…? What did I do...? What did I say… to turn your Angel Eyes my way. _I look over at Angela and smile, she smiles back she is just so beautiful and she doesn't even know it..._Don't anyone wake me... If this is just a dream, Cause she is the best thing, that's ever happened to me, All you fellows can look all you like cause this girl you see is leaving here with me tonight... _

We arrive at the lake and I reach into the back seat. Jordan looks surprised that I thought to bring a bag or that I went to his car with out him seeing. He looks at me questioning, raising an eyebrow..." and what do we have here?" He asks. "Oh you know me... Always prepared with plans and whatever..." I say laughing.

Jordan pulls me close, and says; "yeah I know how you can get, especially if you are nervous about something". "It is just some blankets and stuff we might need". I tell him. "I told my mom I was spending the night with all of you at the after party so we don't have to worry about the time, I am staying with you all night." "Talk about pressure" Jordan says playfully. "Oh shut up"… I say back.

We both laugh and he pulls me close and we begin to kiss each other, first softly, lovingly and then with more and more passion and urgency. Jordan kisses my neck and I run my fingers through his hair. I unbutton his shirt and pull it off his body. He turns me around still kissing my neck and unzips my dress. He lets it slid off my body and he looks amazed at what he sees. "Do you like it?" I ask him shyly.

I am wearing a black satin strapless bra and a black satin thong. I also have on a black satin garter belt with sheer black stockings. Jordan looks at me from all angles and says "OH MY GOD, do I like it? Do you really have to ask that?" He smiles at me and just continues to stare at me with his intense blue eyes. My stomach gets so many butterflies because I want this so much. "You are so beautiful" he says to me, and you know what, tonight I believe him.

We slowly finish undressing each other and kissing every new part we discover. Jordan lays me down on the blankets he spread out on the ground. He is laying next to me but over me as he kisses his way down my chest and belly. Stretching like a cat in front of him… I pull him down and open my legs so he can lie in between them. I kiss him and he lifts me up so that my hips meet his. He stops moving just then and is just looking down at me. "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong..."I ask, but he is just staring at me. He finally says that "no I just needed a sec" and thought I might too since these feeling and sensations are all new to me, and I guess in a way to him too since he has gone Two years now without sex waiting for me to be ready. I try to move against his body but he holds my hips still. He begins to move his hips and allows me to move mine and we quickly find our rhythm. Thrusting slowly at first savoring every stroke and then as the need arises in us faster till we are both panting and moaning in ecstasy. He screams out my name at the same time as I rake my nails down his back. He comes and so do I, it is only after, as we lay there entangled in each other that we look up at the sky and see the shooting stars that are flying above us.

Jordan laughs and looks at me with his eyes full of love and says "well you wanted a perfect night." I **s**mile at him and touch his face gently... "Yeah I did, didn't I?" "I love you Angela" he says to me softy, "I love you too Jordan" I say back just as soft. I snuggle closer to his body and close my eyes and he kisses the back of my neck as we fall asleep under the stars and the moon and wrapped up in the knowledge that we have shared this beautiful and amazing experience. Our relationship had reached a whole new level and we both knew it, there was no going back now. In the morning we would talk about that but for right now we sleep in the security of their love for one another.

Jordan wakes up first and looks down at his sleeping girlfriend and whispers..."Angela you awake?" Getting no answer he says softly, "Angela, I love you and I don't want to be without you in the fall or ever, I know you aren't going to remember this when you wake up but would you think about marrying me after graduation?" He lies back down thinking that when she wakes up he will ask her for real, but he doesn't see that she was not asleep and had woken up in the middle of him speaking. I heard every word he said. I close my eyes with a tear falling down my face because I don't want to leave him either. Especially not now, but we both know how many people would oppose us getting married not because we are wrong for each other or thatwe don't love each other but because we are so young and we would have to think of things like, where to live, can he support us while I to school. There is so much to consider. But right now all I want to say is Yes. So I turn around to face him, look him in the eye, kiss his lips gently, and so I do, say yes I mean...

* * *

Ok I know how you all dont like cliffhngers and niether do I so that is why I chose to give her answer here instead of making you wait till I can update. I dont know how fast I can update this time around becuase of School and finals comming up but I will try to at least once a week... thanks for reading what I have so far and please review.. I want to see if you like it or if I need to change it in any way...


	2. yes?

**Disclaimer : I don't not own MSCL or it's characters… yada yada yada…**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Yes?" Jordan's eyes flew open as he heard that word come form Angela's lips. He must have been hearing things right… she would really say yes just like that would she? " You mean you heard me? And your answer is yes? No questions or discussion? You want to marry me?" He asks her. "Yes Jordan, I love you and I want to marry you and I know that it is going to be very hard and that people are going to try and talk us out of it but I don't care about any of it. I want to be with you and I don't want to leave you, ever. So yes, my answer is yes." Jordan leans in to her and kisses her lips. The kiss starts out very sweet and loving but it soon becomes very passionate and filled with longing for each other.

They slowly run their hands over each other's bodies and tell each other with out words exactly how they feel. Jordan lightly caresses her breasts and moves his hand down over her belly and into the soft curls that cover her sex. He gently tugs at them making her moan with anticipation of what is still to come. He dips his finger into her core and feels her wetness for him before circling her clit and moving his body down hers to place his mouth where his hand once was. He licks at her center and runs his tongue back and forth over her clit bringing her closer to Heaven than she ever thought possible. She runs her hands through his hair and grasps it bringing him closer to her body to prolong the feeling. After she comes down from her Jordan induced high she smiles as he comes up over her to kiss her lips. He moves to her ear and she kisses and sucks lightly on her neck before he begins to enter her body once again. They move together in a dance that is older than time itself each thrust and movement bringing them closer in their hearts and minds than ever before. They know that they are the love of each other's lives and that whatever hell they go through to get there; they are meant to be together.

They play on the beach for a while after they finish making love and talk about heir future and when to tell their families and friends about their new plans. " I think that since my dad is not going to care either way and I know that he wont want to be there or take part in it, we should just tell you parents first and then we can tell our friends. What do you think?' Jordan asks her as they eat a picnic lunch. "Well, I am of the opinion that we should tell everyone all together so that they can all find out and give their objections all at once. I don't want to keep hearing how we are making the wrong decision over and over again do you? And I think that we should tell you Dad then too and any other family you have. We can have my family have a get together at the restaurant. Is that ok with you?" She says back to him with the question in her beautiful green eyes. "Of course babe, whatever you want to do is fine. And don't worry about their reaction; we are doing what we think is right and what works for us, everyone else and their opinions can go to hell for all I care." He kisses her nose and puts his forehead on hers looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, I want to marry you and have a family with you when the time is right. Nothing else matters to me, got it?" "Got it" she tells him.

They drive back home and go into Angela's house to freshen up. They decide to hang out there watching TV for a while since no one is home and they are still in their own little world. "Angela?" her mom calls into the house as she gets home from shopping. "Are you home, I saw Jordan's car outside could you send him to help?" Jordan jumps off the couch and goes to help her mom with her bags. "Jordan, are you staying for dinner tonight?" Patty asks him already knowing the answer. Jordan had become somewhat of a permanent fixture around the Chase house in the past two years. Not that she minded, ever since that conversation she had with him the night she was supposed to meet Tony Poole she had come to understand Jordan and his feeling for her daughter. She watched as he became more involved in the relationship and in school, going on to earn good grades and show his devotion to Angela with every passing day. It wasn't that he made grand gestures or spent every minute of the day with her; he just simply loved her and didn't mind showing it by holding her hand or hugging and kissing her often, even in front of his friends. I don't know what they are going to do in the fall, she thinks as she watches Jordan rejoin Angela on the couch. Long distance relationships rarely ever work.

"Hey Mom, I need to ask you something, can we have a get together of sorts with our family and Jordan's as well as some friends maybe this weekend at the restaurant?" I know it is short notice but we want to talk to everyone all at once and this is the best way to do that." Angela asks her mother. "Sure honey, but may I ask what it is for? Why do you want to get us all together? You aren't pregnant are you!" " NO!" Angela answers her mother laughing, nothing like that… We just want to talk to you all about our future and we want to do it all at once rather than tell it over and over again. And No I am not going to tell you now; you have to wait like everyone else." Patty sighs heavily and rolls her eyes before saying "Ok, so next subject, how was prom? What did you guys do after? Did you have a good time?" Jordan and Angela look at each other and smile before turning and answering her questions with out giving away too many private details.

**

* * *

****Ok guys, so that was Chapter 2... Just a basic filler chapter to get me from point A to point B. The next chapter will be more about the telling of everyone and the reactions... Some may not be what the young couple expects… **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you are great! I can't wait to see updates form all of you too! That lovely purple button is awaiting you …. Push it you know you want too!**


	3. the party

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update, finals are almost over and I will have a few weeks before the summer session starts. I have been seeing some great new stories pop up though so Kudos to all of you who have taken the time to write! I know I for one appreciate it greatly!**

**Disclaimer : of course I do not own any of MSCL or its characters... they are just really fun to write about so that I can have the sotrylines go the way I want them too and not the way the evil writers of the series want them to go... sorry about my rambling rant... just found out that my all time favorite TV couple is about to break up for no good reason and I am still a little Pissed off about it... **

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At dinner the next weekend Jordan and Angela waited nervously for all their guests to arrive. They had thought about nothing else all week but how happy they both were to be taking this next step. Angela has been worried over what her family and friends will say about her decision to marry Jordan but in her heart she knows it is the right one for her to make. Jordan is thrilled beyond words that she said yes. He knows that Angela is the very best thing to ever happen to him and that he can't imagine his life with out her in it. They look to the door, hands entwined, as their families and friends begin to arrive.

Around the table are Patty and Graham, Danielle, Angela's grandparents, Sharon, Rayanne, Rickie, Brian, Tino, Shane, Alex, and Joey, Jordan's Aunt Marisol, and believe it or not his father Mark. They all are waiting patiently for the young couple to say whatever it is that has brought them all together this evening. They had enjoyed a very good meal prepared by Graham and they all watched the couple as they interlaced their fingers, softly touched each other's cheeks and hair and feed each other with longing and loving glances through out the evening. They could tell that something had changed between these two and Everyone had mixed emotions it. Angela's parents and grandparents despite her insistence that she is not pregnant are terrified that this is in fact the case. It isn't that they don't love Jordan, they do, they just don't think this couple is ready for that step. They want more for Angela and for Jordan than what being parentsat their age would allow them to have. Their friends also are nervous but for them it is a happier kind of nervous, they have seen the change in these two and have watched them grow form first loves to everlasting loves these past two years.

Sharon and Rayanne think they have figured out the secret and told rickie and brian before they got there. "We think they are going to move in together rather than have Angela stay on campus. It is obvious now that they have 'ummed' that they want to be together all the time. Don't you think?" They boys agreed that something had changed and that whatever the news it was big for the couple to want everyone there all at once. Rickie being the romantic that he is sys to his friends "maybe they are getting married" " Married?" exclaimed Sharon, " No, why would they do that?" she laughs.

Jordan's family was quiet on the way there. They weren't blind; they had seen the change in Jordan since Angela came into his life. His father knew that they didn't have a good relationship and that it was his own fault. He had had a drinking problem since his wife, Jordan's mother had left them and he took it out on the kid more than once. His little sister Marisol moved in with them a few months ago and kicked his ass back on track. Jordan didn't know it but he had been attending AA meeting since then and was trying his best to think of a way to mend their broken family. He wanted his son to know that he was proud of him and to be proud of him in return. He looks at his sister before they walk in to join the rest of the party and takes a big breath. She just gives his hand a squeeze saying "here we go."

After enjoying a very nice dinner Jordan and Angela got everyone's attention by clinking a fork on the glasses. Jordan looked over at his fiancé with a look of pure love and devotion. A look that didn't go unnoticed by various members of their dinner party. "Uh, I am sure that by now you know that we asked you all to come here for a reason. You know that we have been together and exclusive for more than two years now and I want you all to know that I love Angela very very much. She is my world and my everything; she makes me want to be a better person than what I have been. So what I am trying to say here is… (Looks at Angela again and when he sees her beautiful smile gets the courage he needs…) I asked her to marry me after graduation, and she said yes, so we are going to get a place in NYC together and we want to get married before the end of summer." Jordan and Angela are greeted by silence as their family and friends process what they just heard.

First to speak was Tino, "God Man what did you do, not her up or something?" "PREGNANT! What are you talking about… are you pregnant…you told me you were not pregnant Angela what is going on here? … You are way too young to get married young lady… Angela you can't be serious… Jordan, you realize that you will only get to sleep with her for the rest of your life if you do this….." These comments come flying at the young couple as they stood and faced everyone with brave faces. Jordan looks into her eyes and gets really mad at everyone for throwing all this at them. She looks so lost and hurt, they knew that for the most part they would be met with this reaction but they never expected it to hurt so much.

Out of nowhere a small male voice comes up..." I am happy for you two; you have stuck together through so many things and are so good for each other. I think it is a beautiful thing for you to do, If you don't want to be apart in NYC then you should get married and not just live together. All the rest of you should be ashamed of your selves. You think they haven't thought this through... You should all know that Angela is smarter than that." Angela looks at her best male friend and hugs him tight, tears escaping her eyes. "Thnak you Rickie, you are a true friend." she whispers in his ear. Another voice pops up this time a woman, Jordan's Aunt Marisol "I have to agree with this young man, they may be young and we may not think that this is the right time but who are we to judge. Let them live their lives together, and above all else let them tell us their plans and reasons before any of us shoot them down form the clouds."

Jordan looks at the only two members of his family that are there. He expected his aunt to stick up for him. So that was no surprise. He looks at his Dad expecting the man to blow up at any moment. "Dad, you got anything to add to this?" Jordan asks. "Well, son, I think that Angela is a wonderful, intelligent, caring and amazing girl. She has shown you a world that you never knew existed and one that you have thrown yourself into wholeheartedly. If this is the girl for you and you are sure of that, no doubts, no holds barred, if she is the one person that you can not live without, then you have my blessing and I promise you I will do whatever it takes to help you both make it work. I am sorry for our past, let me help you make a better future for you and your bride." Jordan's dad says to them both with tears in his eyes. Tears are streaming down the faces of Angela and Marisol as well; Jordan looks on with a little hesitation before taking the hand offered to him and bringing his dad to an awkward hug. He feels like a weight has been lifted and that for once in his life something is going to go right. Now if he can just get the rest of them to see it their way.

"Look you guys" Jordan begins speaking to the rest of the group. "In answer to some of your questions and concerns, let me start by saying this. Angela and I AE getting married and we are doing it sooner rather than later. I have waited my entire life to find something as pure and perfect as this love and I am not about to give that up for anything or anyone. I know it is going to be hard and that the odds are against us but I also know that we can do it, we can. You just have to have a little faith in us."

Angela looks at him with love shining in her eyes and speaks for the first time since their announcement, "Mom, Dad, everyone, listen to me. I have thought about this, I have. I know in my heart and in my mind that he is it for me. I have known that since the first time I looked into his eyes freshman year and he was nothing but an infatuation for me. He makes me happy, he makes me smile, laugh and above all else he is my best friend. I know that you guys love me and I know that you love him too. Be happy for us, support us because we Are doing this, with you or with out you. Think about it." And with that the two lovers entwined their hands and left the restaurant leaving their family and friends to make their decision.


End file.
